Finding your tommorow in a Go stone
by puru puru
Summary: A deep story that gives insight on the meaning of life in the eyes of a go player. OK, fine. We lie. Just read to find out.


****

Finding Your Tomorrow in a Go stone

by puru & **puru**

author comments are in [these things] ~~~

the character's thoughts are in (brackets like this)

(^_^)(-_-)(._.)(-_-)(^_^) *bows* please don't kill us after reading. 

(flames, hate-letters, threats are expected.)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * (oh my gosh!, it's all sparkly!!)

It was a dark Sunday afternoon. Waya Yoshitaka walked into the GO building and looked for his friends. However, nobody was there.

Yoshi chan [not that yoshi] also known as Waya: ... man, after smoking so much pot, I'm wasted. 

Waya: funny. where is everyone? The GO institution sure is colourful today.

... *silence greeted him. There was nothing around him. SO lonely SO LONELY!!! He'd never known loneliness until it hit him this moment* ...

Waya: ... GROOVY ... [haha. we love complete random-ish]

Waya: ...

Waya: ... man, so strange... 

This is strange because usually on Sundays the GO building is filled with old men. Well, Waya chan sure isn't an old man. Nor are his friends. But since they are so stoned they could be passed for old men. Except for Hikaru of course. Hikaru was so cute, and so beautiful with his pale white skin. 

[puru: except I think his skin is more tanned. God, am I delusional or what?

****

puru: yes, you are =_= ]

Waya looked around for some time and saw one dark shadow in the corner. he walked toward the shadow and saw it was Shindou Pikaru chan. [what the…]

Hikaru: ...

Waya-kun: Shindou, what are you doing...

Hikaru: ... (being sad)

Waya-kun: ..... (no really, what are you doing)

Hikaru: ..... =.=''''''

Waya-kun: ................. (your face just got more stoned. but I'm not going to tell you that.)

Waya-kun: your face just got more stoned. but I'm not going to tell you that.

Hikaru: ...................

Waya-kun: .... (Oops. I didn't know I spoke it out loud) 

[OMG, the dilemma!!! ;___; can this story get any more angsty? Words that were never meant to be said suddenly pops out to make the story oh-so-complicated.]

Waya moved around to see what the "duel" haired boy was doing. But first, he had to spent a moment to lament on Hikaru's hair. Deciding that, yes, Hikaru's hair was bright and plastic and beautiful as ever, he twisted his body (because he was flexible) to see Hikaru's face. 

Waya-kun: @__@.....

Indeed. Hikaru was doing something strange. he was moping around and sniffing and cleaning GO stones.

Waya-kun: ... @_@;;;;

Waya-kun: Shindou, what are you doing....

Hikaru: ... =.='''''' (you retard, can't you see.)

Hikaru: I am moping and sniffing and cleaning GO stones.

Waya-kun: ...

Waya: ............... *tentatively* you must be upset. why? (please let me comfort you. What? Am I being too forward here?)

Hikaru: T_T I.....

Hikaru: *picks a GO stone and cleans it*

Hikaru: ... lost something.... [see this drag on and on and onnnnnnnnnnn. We're only doing this for the suspense, of course]

Waya-kun: ... GROOVY.. I mean.. go on...

Hikaru: *cleans another GO stone* I've lost something, and I never treasured it until I lost it.

Hikaru: I never knew how much it meant to me before...

T_T

Waya-kun: .....!! 

Hikaru: and it hurts~~ (so much...itai....dame da...yamero....///// da.........iteite)

Hikaru: it hurts soooo much on the inside... ;_;

Waya-kun: !_!;;;...*shocked*

Waya-kun: who....

Waya-kun: who is it....!! (I can't believe...they got there before me) 

Waya-kun: tell me.... I.... I..... *mad* (and hard) ((I mean, hard as in his heart turned hard, what were you thinking?!)) (((his heart got hard because it become stoned because he couldn't believe Hikaru went through all that pain))) ((((oh poor Hikaru chan T__T )))) (((((How many more of these bracket things can you take before your eyes start burning?)))))

Hikaru: it's.....

Hikaru: S..... Sai. it's Sai (I finally decide to suddenly tell the secret I've kept hidden for so long just because.)

Waya-kun: *hits the wall* that bastard! (not only he is better at go, he also is better at getting laid than me! #$&#$^#& I'm so depressed, I'll have to start going out with Ochi.)

Hikaru: *whimpers* Waya...??

Hikaru: Sai's not a bastard... he... *cries*

Waya-kun: don't cry. here, I'll buy you some ramen and we'll forget this Sai. 

Hikaru: .....NO!! I don't want to forget Sai, Sai means the world to me, Sai---*tears fell onto his lap because of his deep, deep anguish*

Waya: why did Sai mean so much to you, Hikaru chan?

Hikaru: (you suddenly got intimate and used my first name!!!) I opened up and let him come inside, Yoshi chan.

Yoshi chan: .... opened up.... come inside.....@_@ 

Waya-kun: tell me, have you told anyone yet??

Hikaru: .................................. 

Hikaru: well,, I (I am traumatized ;_;) I told Touya a little…

Waya: TOUYA!!!!! THAT BASTARD!1!!!!!11111111111111

Hikaru: ;_; I miss Sai so much

Waya: I know that you feel something for him (because he was the first one to take away something "special" about you) 

Hikaru: ;_; I miss Sai soooooooooooooooooo much

Waya: where is he now???

Hikaru: ;_; I miss Sai sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much….huh?? what??

"Sai is…."

"Sai is gone" he felt tears wetting his pants. However Waya thought it was something else. [Misunderstanding!!] Waya was shocked his innocent Hikaru chan would think of such of thoughts. (It must be because that bastard Sai corrupted him!!!)

"the only place Sai is"

"Is inside my go."

[sudden change in textual flow. like we care ^.^]

Waya turned towards Hikaru, his face shadowed by the limelight. "S-Shindou....???"

Hikaru cleaned his GO stone sadly. he touched the smooth crevice lovingly. "Sai..."

"Sai, please come out..............."

Waya: ...... @_______@....................

Random strange and ecchi thoughts raced through Waya-kun's head. Without a word, Waya turned and ran out of the GO building.

*3 minutes later*

Isumi-san comes in. only to notice a sign that says

THE END

or, more poetically

OWARI.

****************

authors note: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA we are on crack

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

****

real authors' note: ^u^ we're really on crack at that time. 

- Waya-kun's name keep on changing because we felt like it. (and because he's so, so special ^.^). 

- Pikaru-chan is completely random. We were too caught up with uke Hika that we'd even throw "Pikaru" in there somewhere to make this story trashier...

- the thing Hikaru says.... (i.e. itai.... dame da... yame....)... take it whichever way you want ^.^llllllll

- all GO are capitalized. hmm. Why do you ask? because we love GO!

- ellipse. ellipse. annoying little ellipse. gotta love them ^w^)

we promise to never do this again. we swear. ja neeeeeeeee (You just got love the random Japanese. What? You say you can't understand Japanese? WELL, isn't that too bad coz we can and we are so mightyyyyyy *powerful music*)

love, puru & **puru **(yes, there is a difference.)

(^_^)(-_-)(._.)(-_-)(^_^) *bows* thank you for reading! We are glad you've made it this far.

Um, and this is suppose to be funny. Written after we read too much trashy stories with non-existent plots, bad characterization and stuff that just DOESN'T make sense. 

And we didn't mean to make fun of anyone's story in this. Well, at least not _intentionally_. 


End file.
